hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5148 (16th April 2019)
Summary Darren secretly takes a DNA test for DJ behind Mandy's back. Darren and Mandy are pleased to learn that DJ has had movement in his legs. Ollie accidentally reveals to Luke that Mandy and Darren have named the baby "Darren Jr.". Brooke and Ollie convince Imran to go on a date with Juliet, who is furious and decides to be a fake friend to Brooke. Nancy decides to throw a surprise party for Kyle, whilst Sinead tries to make up reasons to avoid Laurie. Plot Ollie informs Darren that he is visiting Luke in prison, and promises not to say anything about DJ. Darren pulls out a DNA kit out of his coat pocket. James furiously confronts Juliet after being told by Jack about what happened at the hospital. Marnie tries to comfort her but she storms off. Darren secretly takes a swab from DJ. Mandy notices that something is worrying Darren and believes it's whether or not DJ has spina bifida. He reveals that it's about DJ looking more like Luke's son. Mandy tells him that it doesn't matter about DJ's paternity as Darren is his father. Cindy arrives to see DJ and walks out after hearing her joke about DJ looking like Darren. Kyle argues with Nancy over yesterday. Kyle tells Nancy that he's just a stand-in because she's still in love with Darren. Sinead is uncomfortable around Laurie and tries to make excuses to not return to their bed. Laurie demands that she returns to their bed that night. Brooke, Imran and Ollie find a note stuck to Juliet's locker, referring to her ordeal with Darren, which they take down. Juliet forces Ollie to show her the note. Juliet snaps at Brooke. Tony tells Martine that they have cancelled the Easter fête. Jack checks up on Nancy. Darren is talking to DJ, and notices him moving his legs, they are overjoyed. Juliet continues to be bullied. Brooke suggests that Juliet needs a boyfriend her own age, and Brooke and Ollie suggest Imran. Imran asks Juliet out, and she accepts. Tony is concerned about Sinead, and tells her that Rose struggled to sleep and wet the bed after Tegan died. Juliet tells Marnie about her date with Imran. Marnie gives her advice about the date. Nancy apologises to Kyle, and goes onto Kyle's social media friends list to find people to invite to Kyle's surprise birthday party. Imran and Juliet are awkward on their date. Sinead lies to Laurie that Hannah wet the bed. Juliet tries out Marnie's trick of saying that she's cold to see if Imran gives her his jacket, which he does. She moves in to kiss him but he pulls away. She realises that he's not really in love with her. Imran admits that Brooke set up the date and storms out. Juliet pretends to appreciate Brooke's idea, but tries to convince her that her relationship with Ollie isn't going well as they haven't had sex. She tells Brooke that she and Ollie need to have sex, or he will leave her. Doctor Yang tells Mandy and Darren that DJ is heading the right direction. Ollie visits Luke in prison. Luke realises Ollie is hiding something, and Ollie admits that Mandy has given birth. Ollie reveals that DJ has black hair, but accidentally refers to him as "Darren Jr.". Luke is infuriated and declares that he wants a paternity test. Cast Regular cast *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *Doctor Yang - Christina Tam Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes